


A future set in stone

by orphan_account



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 21:07:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21535339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Byleth and Dimitri have a talk after Jeralt's death.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/My Unit | Byleth
Kudos: 22





	A future set in stone

This is was supposed to be a simple mission. After this, Byleth going to ask his father about his mother... And himself.

But Byleth never had a chance... To ask his father about himself or what happened with Rhea. After finishing the mission, Monica (The girl they saved from Death Knight with Flayn) killed him. He tried divine pulse yet... İt never worked, why? Why it didnt?

"You have ability to command hands of time, but that doesnt mean you can undo everything. Because sometimes a future in set in stone." That what Sothis told him. İt stung his soul. For awhile he didnt get out from his room, letting himself drown in grief. His father wrote a diary, but he never let Byleth to look at it. He could do it now, this is why he came to his room and checking out his diary. A part of him felt so bad for doing this, Byleth felt like a young child who wanted to read it but his father wouldnt let him, however at the same time an another part of him wanted to know the truth.

Silently he opened the diary, he let his fingers run through old pages that his father wrote.

"Well, well! These entries here are from before your birth. He seems to have writing this for quite sometime. Hm? Ah... Read that part over there..."

He was torn between those feelings. But he pushed those feelings and started to read the diary.

His father wrote down events he lived, but one caught his eyes.

* * *

"All is cloudy. I can't believe she's dead. Lady Rhea said she died buring childbirth. But is that the truth? And still, the child she traded her life for doesn't make a sound. Didn't even cry at birth."

* * *

"İt's raining. The baby doesn't laugh or cry. Not ever. Lady Rhea sats not to worry, but a baby that doesn't cry... İsn't natural. I had a doctor examine the child in secret. He said the pulse is normal but there's no heartbeat. No heartbeat!"

* * *

"I feel I must take the child and leave. But the church is always watching us... I don't know what Lady Rhea has planned. I used to think the world of Lady Rhea. Now I'm terrified her."

* * *

"More rain. I used the fire that broke out last night to fake out the child's death. Lady Rhea is in a state over the news. But I can't change what I've done. I've got to take the child and leave..."

* * *

Everything made sense now. His father sheltered him from church because he realized she done something to his child. No wonder why she made him a professor. She wanted him to bound this place and watch over him.

"Well now! That baby must be you! That means... Hm? Someone is approaching us." Sothis' voice went silent.

He turned to see invader but to only see Dimitri walking towards to him. He had a worried expression. He come closer to him but not too much. Dimitri stood there silent for little while. Almost like he was trying to find what to say but cannot do it. Eventually he does.

"There you are. Lady Rhea is looking for you, Professor." Hearing her name gave Byleth nausea. His expression must be gave it away, Dimitri changes the subject quickly.

"And after your audience, why don't you join me at the dining hall? You haven't eaten since... Since it happened. Have you?"

He didnt answered, Dimitri already knew the answer isn't he?

"Forgive me... I suppose it's too soon to try and coax you back into the normal swing of things. As for what happened to Jeralt... I'm so sorry. I'm sorry I couldn't do anything to stop it. Stay here until you've found some peace. I'll cover for you with Lady Rhea and everyone else."

Byleth felt relieved. İf he talked with Rhea now, he would mess things up for sure. "Thank you."

"We'll be waiting for you whenever you're ready to return to us. I don't believe it's a sign of strength to just keep moving no matter what. Taking the time to grieve for those we've lost... There's strength in that too. That's what I think, anyway. That said... İt's also important to remember that no matter how sad you are, eventually your tears will dry up. That's when you have to figure out what it is you're living for. Then you can cling to that, with all your might, and start to moving foward again."

Those words coming from his heart, after all Dimitri did loss his everything at Duscur isnt he? Still... "What I'm living for?"

"Four years ago, in Duscur, I experienced the same pain you're feeling now. My father... Was the strongest man I knew. Someone I loved and admired deeply. That day, he was killed before my eyes. His head severed clean off"

That's... a horrifying image to imagine. A young child watching his father being beheaded front of his eyes...

"My step mother, the kindest person I had ever known, left me behind and disappeared into the infernal flames. Everyone I considered precious... My family and my closest friends... I couldn't save any of them. Not a single one. Now the burden of the work they left behind falls on me, I must ensure they have no regrets That's my duty, as the sole survivor of the tragedy. İt's a heavy burden. but accepting it gave me the strength to pcik myself off the ground and start moving again. Start living again. Jeralt is gone... So, what will you do now professor? What you must do? Look deep in your heart and I'm certain you'll find the answer there. İndelible and inescapable."

Looking my heart... to find my answer. My reason to move and live again.

"I've probably bothered you enough for today, but I have just one more thought to leave you with. Even now Seteth is gathering the knights to begin a full scale search for the enemy. İt may be not right away, but before long they will find their trail. No matter what happens or what anyone say, know that I plan to stand by you, professor. Through anything. Until the bitter end."

After saying those Dimitri leaved the room, leaving Byleth with Sothis alone.

"Well? Did you search deep within yourself as he suggested? And did you find yourself some answers? This book is filled with secrets yet unknown. We must return another time to read the rest. "

Yes, he did. He will chase down Monica and seek out the answers. Byleth looked down the book again. However Sothis was right. He wanted to read the rest of the diary but now he had more important issues on hand.

"Oh, but I have at least figured one thing out. I know now why our fates are intertwined..."

Whatever that Rhea done to him must related to Sothis. How he hated to see Rhea again, he must talk to her, now she is the only person who knows what happened to him... What she done to him.

He will get the answers.


End file.
